You Finishing That?
by warchiefsteph
Summary: Portia invites Athena for lunch at her cottage! Another drabble prompt on tumblr, and finally got to write my dear, sweet Portia.


The palace was nice and all, but sometimes it was good to just get away from the extravagance of it all.

Of course, that didn't mean I got very _far_. It was midday, and the sun was settled high in the sky, nothing safe from its fiery, watchful gaze. I lounged in the shade of Portia's cozy cottage, stretched out across the length of the couch in the sitting room, a dozing cat nestled in a ball on my stomach. I stroked Pepi's ears softly, my head reclined against the armrest, eyes fixed on the low ceiling as Portia bustled about the kitchen, muttering softly to herself. She cooked lunch; Nadia had granted us time from the investigation–time that I was all too willing to spend away from the hunt for Julian–and Portia happily invited me to her home for lunch. I offered my help, but she refused any assistance, suggesting that I keep Pepi company to keep the cat from pawing at the food that she prepared.

"All right!" Portia exclaimed, emerging from the kitchen with a large platter on either hand. Pepi perked up, her ears twitching at the sound of Portia's voice, and she stretched her paws out before her, toes spreading wide while she yawned. A warm grin lifted my features as I stroked her from her head to the base of her tail, watching as it curled around my hand as her rump lifted into the air. A deep purr rumbled in her chest as she stood, and she hopped from my belly onto the floor, but not before she pressed her head against my chin happily.

"Lunch is _served_!" Portia continued, winking cheekily as I threw my legs over the couch, sitting up straight and stretching my arms over my head. Feeling my back pop, Portia plopped on couch next to me, waiting patiently for me to receive the platter in her hands, and after a moment and a yawn, I took it from her thanks, offering a silent thanks as my eyes flickered to the meal.

The dish was familiar, one I haven't had in ages. Were those… _gyros?_ How long had it been since I had a plate of them?! When I flashed my gaze back to Portia, her knowing smile–nearly identical to the one Julian often wore–stretched wide across her face, my features lit up happily, nearly shoveling the entire thing into my mouth at once. I thought better of it, however, and resolved myself to a grateful nod.

"How did you know?" I asked as Portia immediately dug into her meal, taking a large bite of the gyro, humming in contentment. Her eyes sparkled as she chewed, and I glanced at mine once more, deciding to finally take a bite of the savory dish.

My eyes closed as though I was having a religious experience. It had been ages since I had eaten a gyro, and last, it was with Asra, over a year ago. A familiar warmth spread from my stomach to the tips of my fingers and toes as the delectable spices washed over my tongue, and I too hummed in contentment at the mixture of flavors.

Portia had finished her bite, watching me eagerly as I continued to shovel the food into my mouth. Never would I have thought to eat in such a manner in the palace, but at Portia's, where I felt right at home and comfortable, the both of us had no shame in how we fed ourselves.

"I remember you telling milady," she said with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders, picking up a bit of meat and popping it into her mouth. "You said you hadn't had it in a while, and she was willing to get me the ingredients we'd need to prepare them." She paused, smiling warmly, and shifted in her seat, pulling a leg up and tucking it under the one still dangling over the couch's edge. She rested her arm on the backrest, her hand propping up her head, and I met her eyes, wiping a bit of the sauce from my lip.

"It's delicious!" I nearly felt tears well up in the corners of my eyes with how good the food was, and I couldn't help but to take another bite immediately thereafter, feeling Pepi rub her long body against my legs, occasionally glancing at me to see if I might have dropped a bite to eat. I could faintly feel her chest vibrating as her fur ran along my skin, and I pulled a bit of meat from the center of the dish, dangling it before the cat, who swatted at it happily.

"Well, I'm glad you like it! You know you can request whatever you want, Athena. _After all_ , you are milady's guest."

I sniffed. "I might be," I said, after swallowing my bite. "But I still feel like I'm imposing. Especially considering…"

A silence fell between us–not quite comfortable, but not uncomfortable either. It was thick with apprehension, however, I did not press the subject. It was still a sensitive topic, considering _why_ I was at the palace in the first place, but it was not something I wanted to dampen the mood with.

"Is he alright, at least?" Portia seemed to read my mind, and I was quiet for a moment before answering her.

"As alright he can be, given his situation," I replied. "He slept the night through when we got back to my shop that night."

I looked at her, seeing relief spread across her features. "Thank god," she said, picking up her gyro again. "That's good news. I don't know if he's slept at all since, eh, well you know."

I nodded, pursing my lips. The air hung heavy, and though we both got comfortable eating, while Pepi rubbed herself against our legs, there was still a looming threat over our head, speaking of Julian. Portia had emptied her plate in the meantime, setting it aside and shifted again, leaning back against the backrest, patting her belly contentedly.

"You know, it's been a long time since I had a gyro," I said, breaking the silence. Portia's bright eyes fixed on my face in interest, a curious glimmer dancing within. "I was with Asra, then, about a year ago. I think I'd just gotten over a really bad headache or something like that, but anyway, I'd just woken up to him sitting at the edge of the bed. I don't remember this, since it's a bit hazy, but the first thing I asked for was a gyro."

I paused, unsure as to where this story was going, but pressed on, regardless. "As far as I knew, I had never had one before. I don't remember a time when Lucio was alive, and everything before that is dark. But I _insisted_ that we get gyros. Got right up and left the shop. He had to grab my sandals because I'd just left without them."

An amused smile lifted Portia's lips, but concern flickered in her eyes at my admission. "So you suffer headaches as well? Like milady…she doesn't remember anything, and when she does, it's painful."

My brow knitted together as I frowned. "Yes, exactly that. I don't know why or what caused it, but it's the way things have always been." I brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes, suddenly not hungry. My displeasure must have shown through, because I felt a small, calloused palm rest on my arm comfortingly. I glanced at her, and she looked apologetic, and nodded as though encouraging me to go on.

"So you ran out, and he followed with your shoes?"

The thought of Asra chasing me through the crowd brought a smile back to my lips. "Yes, though he had no idea where I was going. Hell, _I_ didn't even know where I was going! But apparently some lost memories came up because I led us right to a little hole-in-the-wall gyro shop. I'll never forget the look on his face! Worried, yeah. Surprised? You betcha. But there was also pride and relief. It's really difficult to explain; you had to be there."

Pepi jumped from the floor, onto the armrest beside me, cautiously leaning forward to get a good smell of my food. I gave her a warning look, and she merely chirped happily, butting her head against my arm as she begged, oh-so-sweetly, for another scrap. Portia, on the other side of me, snorted, scooting closer to me so that her shoulder bumped against mine, mimicking Pepi as she looked at my plate, a grin twisting her lips.

"So, Athena," she began, and both she and Pepi leaned toward my plate, both extending a hand and paw respectively, pointing at my food. "Are you finishing that or….?"

I rolled my eyes, standing up, and Portia followed suit, though it hardly made a difference. I towered a foot above her head, and from the safety of my height, I could safely finish my gyro, teasing her. "Yes I am, _buuuuut_ , I'd be happy to make you another~"


End file.
